


Seven Ways to Scream Your Name

by khalisey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Luke’s girlfriend has a real soft spot for Negan which wouldn’t be a problem except people usually frown upon fucking your boyfriend’s dad.





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a standalone story but this is just the prelude for what's to come...

You and Luke had only been together for about nine months but already you were well acquainted with his dad, having been introduced after coincidentally bumping into him while both out on a date. You instantly took a liking to Negan; his charm soaking its way through your veins like morphine and his looks stopping you dead in your tracks. His deep brown eyes, peppered beard and panty-dropping smile made your groin throb immeasurably. You couldn't tell if the chemistry between you was just entirely fictional but you swore he sensed it too. The looks he'd throw you when the three of you would go out for dinner, the minute touches he'd lay against your skin when passing you a glass of water or the hand he'd press against the small of your back as he helped walk you out of the restaurant. 

Negan was intoxicating and it made you helpless. He'd even snuck into your dreams disturbing your once restless sleep; flashes of those filthy thoughts bleeding over into your consciousness as you went about your day to day business, sometimes appearing at the most inappropriate of times. The worst being when Luke had taken you to visit him and the image of Negan fucking you over his dining table spanking you with his belt engulfed your brain making you temporarily mute. Negan stirred up the sluttiest part of you and as much as Luke enjoyed it when you rode him till neither of you could walk, truth be told it was his dad you were imagining as you bounced on his cock

* * *

You take a deep sip of wine hoping the alcohol would soon dull your senses, your eyes slyly watching Negan's movements across the garden. Engrossed in conversation with who looked to be his friends, you hope he won't come over to you. The thought of trying to make conversation while your mind runs away with itself; conjuring up the image of you on your knees deep-throating his dick, his fingers twisting into your hair as a small moan escapes his lips.

 _Not here, not now_. 

Your conscience kicks in and you jolt out of your daze as Luke reaches you, a large grin plastered across his face. It's his 31st birthday and as the two of you are now mutually exclusive, it's your 'duty' as the girlfriend to help host a party for him. When in fact, said party is just an excuse for all of his friends and family to get drunk which is fine by you; anything to take your mind off the aching in your pussy.

"Hun, this is my Uncle Clay. Dad's brother." Luke looks positively smug to be introducing you to him. Like the cat who got the cream. 

Clay looks almost identical to Negan, your voice hitching in your throat as he holds out a hand for you to take. You let your lips curl up into a smile and take it, your other hand still holding onto your wine for dear life; the cold glass keeping you in touch with reality. 

"Lovely to meet you darlin'." He flashes a wide smile and the ache becomes a dull throb. It reminds you too much of Negan. 

"Well Luke told me you were beautiful but wow!" You laugh awkwardly not really know what to say as Luke jumps in to save you.

"Give over man, you're barely out of your fourth divorce." 

"And always on the look out for wife number five." Clay winks, taking a swig from his glass of what looks like bourbon. The two men chuckle as Luke makes excuses and Clay quickly leaves. 

"Sorry about that, he's a bit of a flirt." Luke turns to face you, sliding a arm around your waist as he places a small kiss on your lips.

"Nothing like you at all then." You say shooting him a sideways glance as he smirks, giving your ass a small squeeze. 

"Oh shit." Luke groans as your eyes fall to his Mom walking through the back gate, her new husband following close behind. "I better go speak to her before she rips Dad a new one. You alright to wait here babe?" He looks to you sympathetically. 

"Yeah course, go ahead. I've got my wine to keep me company." You smile wide, taking another large gulp. He returns it before giving your forehead a small peck and walks off to sweeten up his mother.

* * *

"You look lonely, want some company?" Negan asks, about to take the seat next to you. You look up dazed as you register his presence. Your face is exactly crotch level and you have to swallow hard, pushing away the previous thoughts about letting him face fuck you. 

"Sure." You watch him as he makes himself comfortable, a small glass of whiskey in hand and you think about drinking something stronger than the rank wine you've been sipping on all evening. 

"Enjoying yourself?" He shifts in his seat leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, um, I'm having a great time."

"Liar," He chuckles softly taking a sip of his drink, "You look well and truly out of your comfort zone."

"A little," You admit shyly, "I don't really know anyone apart from Luke."

"You know me." He turns to you, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Well I can't really follow you around all night." You regret the words instantly as he laughs again, this time a little harder. 

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." 

Your eyes meet awkwardly as he coughs, somewhat trying to release the tension. It can't just be you who can feel it; you saw it in his eyes even if he did manage to hide it well. 

"Sorry, I gotta shoot - need to say goodbye." He points to a woman giving Luke a large hug who you presumed was an auntie or cousin of some sort. You nod your head silently, taking a large gulp of wine as you watch him walk away, your lip pressed firmly between your teeth.

* * *

A few hours and six glasses of wine later, you're just returning from the toilet as you pass the kitchen, a small group of people congregating inside it and Negan is one of them. You're about to step back into the garden to find Luke and tell him you're thinking of heading to bed when you overhear your name being mentioned and you stop short, hiding yourself behind the wall leading into the kitchen.

"-you never told us she was that hot man! Your Luke's a lucky boy getting to fuck that every night."

You can't make out who's speaking but you can hear Clay drunkenly agreeing. You feel slightly nauseous being spoken about like this until the voice that replies cuts through you like a knife through melted butter. 

"Yeah I know. Man if I was twenty years younger..." Negan's thick drawl fills your head and the words stick like glue as their laughter brings you back down to Earth. 

You bite down on your lip heavily as your eyes close and the throbbing that's developed into a rather violent quiver between your legs begins to hurt. You manage to steady yourself and stumble into the garden to tell Luke you're going to bed as he asks if you want him to come with you. It'd sure dissolve the intense pulsating in your cunt but knowing that the person you are desperate to ride is only a few metres away makes you say no. You just want to pass out in bed and sleep through till next morning knowing Negan wouldn't be there; your sexual frustration pushed to the back of your mind. 

You make it upstairs, Negan's words still bouncing around inside your head as you undress and clamber into bed. You lay there in silence for a while, the quiet hum of voices from the kitchen below keeping you awake. You can just about make out Negan's through the others as your hand slides down under your pyjama shorts coming to rest between your legs, the heat radiating from you almost painful. 

You close your eyes, fingers dipping through your wet folds before bringing them back up and begin to circle your clit. You imagine Negan's mouth tight over it, two fingers dipping inside your entrance as his tongue teases you relentlessly. You stifle a moan between your lips as you come vigorously, gripping tightly at the sheet below you as you hear Negan's laugh vibrate through the floor helping you to ride out your climax even harder, your juices soaking your thighs. As it subsides, you shiver pulling your fingers free and roll over, passing out almost instantly in a post-orgasmic haze.

* * *

The next morning your head feels a little fuzzy but thankfully you don’t feel nauseous; the last thing you need is to feel sick while you’re at work. Your clit still tingles slightly from your orgasm the night before, the release of tension helping to clear your mind. You adore Luke and you would like for this to go somewhere; you have to leave your filthy thoughts of Negan behind and move on. 

The space in bed next to you is empty and you can hear the shower running; Luke must have gotten up while you were sleeping to jump in ahead of you, knowing how long you spend in there. You squeeze his pillow tightly against you breathing in his scent before rolling over and check the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. 09:43. 

_Shit! So late for work_. 

You clamber out of bed quickly and run to the bathroom pounding on the door. “Luke hurry up in there! I’m late!” You cry out. 

The door opens seconds later, your jaw dropping to the floor. Negan stands before you in a towel, small droplets of water clinging to his torso and to the cluster of hair that dusts the centre of it. Your eyes trace over the tattoos gracing his chest and upper arm, your breath hitching in your throat. You have to take a moment to catch it.

“Sorry doll, didn’t mean to scare you.” He chuckles uncomfortably, his eyes dancing over your half naked form as he adjusts his towel. 

“Wow err, was not expecting to see you.” You manage to stutter, your arms instinctively rushing to cover your breasts that hung free inside your pyjama vest. 

“Yeah, Luke offered me the spare room last night so I didn’t have to call a cab. Plus he was a little worse for wear so I put him on the couch so he didn’t disturb you.” 

You nod slowly understanding. “Well that’s great, thank you.” You smile awkwardly, so aware of how practically naked Negan was in front of you. So much for pushing those thoughts to the back of your mind. 

“No problem. So, um, I’ll let you get on. Don’t want you to end up any later for work.” He swiftly changes the subject as he steps forward into the hallway. 

It’s extremely narrow and definitely not wide enough for two people but you’re so glued to the spot you don’t think to move out of his way and he has to slip past you, your bodies almost touching. The heat from his shower permeates through you, warming you as you shake yourself from your daydream. His broad tall frame towers over you as the woody, masculine scent of Luke's shower gels fills your nostrils.

Your eyes meet and all of that sexual frustration you managed to climax away last night comes flooding back, your pussy throbbing painfully. Your gaze falls to his mouth; beautifully pink and thick and all you want to do is throw yourself onto him and have him bang you up against the wall like a Salvation Army drum. You watch him bite down on his lower lip as his eyes drop to your mouth and you wonder if he’s thinking the same as you. You can’t. He’s your boyfriend’s dad. What kind of person would you be if you did something as awful as that? 

“I better, um-” You whisper pointing to the bathroom while your eyes stay transfixed firmly on his lips, your own pinching between your teeth. 

“Sure.” He replies softly, taking a small step to move away; neither of you not wanting to shift an centimetre. 

You could spend eternity drinking in every inch of him. Your gaze wanders up to catch his and it’s as if time stops still. Seconds pass as if they were minutes and minutes seemingly melt into an hour. You stare deeply into his brown eyes and you have to use every strength and muscle in your body to stop yourself from hurling your body against his. You hear a faint cough as Luke staggers up the stairs, his knuckles rubbing at his eyes sleepily and your eyes flick from Negan's hurriedly.

"Jesus Dad, put some clothes on. She don't wanna see that." He chuckles pacing towards the both of you and you hope with everything inside you that he can't taste the tension in the tiny corridor as he pushes between you, disappearing into your bedroom. 

"No, I'm sure she doesn't." Negan laughs, flashing you an uncomfortable but intensely filthy smirk as he steps away. You move in the opposite direction rushing into the bathroom and slam the door behind you, flinging yourself against it in a helpless state of arousal. 

* * *

You managed to avoid any kind of interaction with Negan for weeks and the distance helped keep your perverse thoughts locked up tight. The shower incident took days to overcome; every time you closed your eyes, the image of him wet and half naked haunted you, wishing you'd ripped the towel from his waist and let him fuck you into oblivion right there in the hall. 

Your conscience continued to reprimand you every second your mind wandered but the nagging doubt in the back of your mind lingered like a bad smell. You know Negan felt it too; the smirk he gave you as he left you in the corridor swam around inside you, desperate to wipe it from his lips with your groin. That night it was as if an animal had possessed you as you crawled over Luke to fuck away your frustration; daddy dearest's face imprinted in your brain as you came so furiously, you thought you were going to faint.

A knock stirs you from the sofa just as you pop open your bottle of wine, ready to stick on a movie and enjoy the night in alone. Luke was away on business and you decided to make the most of the free house, happy for some peace and quiet. Placing the bottle on the coffee table, you stand up adjusting your pyjama shorts and pace to the front door somehow expecting it to be Luke even though you knew he was hundreds of miles away. 

You pull the door open and you're met with the sight of Negan leaning against the framework looking down at the floor. It appears the image of you startles him as he straightens up, his eyes wide open. You notice them flicker over your bare legs before coming to rest at the small bit of shoulder poking out from where your cardigan has slipped down your arm.

"He-hey. You here for Luke?" You try to sound jovial as the throbbing in your cunt becomes a shallow ache. 

He looks incredible; dressed in his usual leather jacket, teamed with a crisp white shirt and his jeans sit teasingly low on his hips. You notice he hasn't shaved in a few days; the grey in his beard peppering his dark hair and for a split second, you imagine it grazing your thighs while he eats you out as his voice cuts through your lust-driven thoughts.

"Oh, well I was just dropping some things off for him that he lent me." Your eyes drop to the box sat at his feet.

"Ok, shall I take them?" 

"It's pretty heavy." He bends down picking it up.

"I can probably manage it." You say stepping forward to take it from him; getting rid of Negan as soon as possible is the sanest solution in your crazy head.

"If you say so." He chuckles as you grab the box, his hand sliding over yours accidentally. Your skin reacts; hairs standing on end as a pulse of energy swoops through your groin. You manage to grasp it entirely and wish instantly you hadn't offered to take it; it was heavy and you weren't exactly dressed appropriately for manual handling. You struggle to turn in the hallway, Negan stepping into the doorway behind you.

"You sure you're alright with that?" 

"Yep." Your voice strains against the weight. "World's Strongest Woman 2017 I'll have you know." You're panting heavily as you make your way into the kitchen and somehow lose your footing and almost tumble to the floor. Negan laughs as he steps in, rescuing you from the box.

"Ok ok, World's Strongest Woman - I think I should take it from here." 

You watch as he places it down on the table with a loud thunk. You rub your elbow trying to get the feeling to return as he turns round to face you. You're suddenly so aware of your lack of clothes and the fact that you're finally completely alone with him. The tension in the room is so thick you can almost taste it at the back of your throat.

"Where is Luke anyway?" He asks inquisitively.

"Work trip. Overnight thing."

"And left you all alone in this big house?"

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." You smile sweetly, the images of Negan eating you out push their way back into your thoughts.

"Didn't doubt that for a minute sweetheart." You both stand in silence, not knowing how to react to the chemistry between you as Negan's cough distracts you from it.

"Better go, leave you to your night." His eyes gaze over the wine bottle and singular glass sitting on the coffee table. "Looks like you've got a wild one planned."

"What can I say? I know how to party."

He smiles, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strides back into the hallway and you accidentally follow a little too close. The corridor here is just as narrow as the one upstairs; far too narrow to be stood so overwhelmingly close to the man who awakens every inexplicable sexual desire inside you. He grabs hold of the front door and brings it to as you grasp the frame from him to steady yourself.

"Well, enjoy your party for one." He says turning in the doorway, a small smile etched on his face. You wish he'd step away, he's so close you can feel his breath on your cheek.

"Thanks, I will." Your cardigan falls once more and you watch his eyes trace over your unveiled chest, his bottom lip catching between his teeth. 

"I, um, see ya later then." He stutters and you nod in agreement, his eyes lifting back up to meet your gaze.

Negan's lips are on yours so suddenly it almost knocks you off your feet. He claims them furiously and you kiss back unaware that you're moaning against him as your hands find their way around his neck pulling him in tighter. Your cardigan drops open loosely and the contrast of cold of his jacket presses firmly against your nipples through your vest as his hands snake around your waist not wanting to let you go.

His tongue finds its way inside your mouth making your clit pulse and throb imagining it sliding over your soaking cunt. The kiss is chaotic and hasty and you melt entirely under his touch. He edges you backwards hurriedly, kicking the door closed behind you as you fall back into the hallway and up against the wall. 

Negan slides his hands up your spine, fingertips delicately bruising your skin as they grasp desperately at your shoulder blades as yours find their way into his hair. This moment is the one you've been craving for near on a year and it's even better than you ever imagined. His kiss is deep but gentle and knows exactly how to take your breath away that you have to remind yourself how to inhale. 

You feel his growing erection against your groin and let out a whimper, powerless to his strength as his kiss grows in intensity, his hands dropping to your hips. You feel his fingers dance over your bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake until you find him sliding you down the wall before backing into the kitchen. You help to pull off his jacket letting it drop to the floor as your cardigan joins it; your hands and his in a battle to rip off as much of the other's clothing before reaching the table. It knocks against your thighs as Negan's fingers curl round the waistband of your shorts and pulls them halfway down your legs as you shimmy out of them the rest of the way and step out of them quickly. 

The air between your thighs is hot and wet; desperately aching for his touch as you pull his t-shirt over his head, finally detaching from the kiss. You suck in as much air as your lungs can contain as your hands rest gently against his torso; your eyes and fingers tracing over the tattoo on his upper chest as you glance up to his brown gaze. The moment is uncharacteristically tender until your lust overwhelms you and you lean forward to devour his lips once more. 

Negan groans into your mouth, his hand slipping to your groin. Your breath catches in your throat as he slides two fingers over your sopping folds, your hips involuntarily bucking against him. 

You feel his lips curl up into a smirk against yours as you push your hips back against the table, arching your spine allowing him better entry to you. He doesn't waste time and smooths his fingers inside you, your pussy easily accommodating them. It's your turn to groan as your hands find their way to the base of his neck, wanting him as tight to you as possible. You throw your head back in ecstasy as he begins to slide his fingers back and forth inside you, ripples of pleasure ebbing through your veins while his lips kiss down your neck hungrily. You clench your thighs almost trapping his hand as his fingers nudge your g-spot and you can't help but shout out. 

You let your hands drop to his waist, eager to see what treasure lies behind those tight pants of his as you fumble with his belt and zipper, palming his thick cock as they loosen. Negan moans against your collarbone as you reach inside and slide your hand down his solid length, his impressive size making your pussy ache even harder. You both let animalistic noises escape your throats as you pleasure each other hurriedly, his cock now slick with pre-cum and your cunt positively sodden. With Luke gone, you have all the time in the world but the need to have Negan inside you is all-consuming. Its got to happen and it has to happen now. He must have the same thought as he slides his fingers from you, bringing them up to his lips and gives them a long, sensual suck. 

"Shit, you taste better than I imagined." He says provocatively, his fingers falling from his mouth.

"You imagined _this_?"

"Every fucking day sweetheart. I've wanted to bury myself in your tight little ass since the day I met you." 

"I don't do anal on the first date." You scrunch up your nose mockingly as you smile, your thighs throbbing from the delicious sight in front of you.

Negan chuckles, bringing his hands back to your thighs and curls them around the base of your backside, lifting you up to sit on the edge of the table. You instantly open your legs for him and he leans back slightly to the right, the filthiest of smirks etched on his lips.

"Well shit me darlin', that is the finest fucking pussy I've ever seen."

"Then come get it." 

He steps forward, the smirk still very much present as his mouth captures yours again. Your hands fall to his hips pushing down his pants until they fall to the floor. His erection springs free and you slide your hand down his shaft seductively slow, wanting to savour the feel for as long as possible before your groin overpowers you.

Negan bites down on your lower lip sharply as his hands find their way from your thighs to your knees pushing your legs even further apart. He shimmies closer until you feel his warmth sliding up against your entrance, stretching it tenderly. You gasp into his mouth, feeling him smile against it as he pushes himself inside you painfully slow as if trying to savour the moment. You lift and hook a leg behind him, your heel sitting perfectly against his bare ass as you force it against his flesh causing him to slide entirely inside you. Your body involuntarily spasms while you adjust to his girth. 

"Fuck that's tight." Negan grunts heavily as you envelope his cock, squeezing around him tightly. 

"Fuck that's big." You reply as he begins to pound fast and unrelenting.

Heat starts to rise in the pit of your stomach almost instantly; a sensation all the more overwhelming knowing it's Negan providing it. Your hands skim up his body dancing over his naked skin as you curl them round his neck, pulling him for another kiss. His tongue captures yours hungrily as he fucks you, each thrust getting harder and more violent with every one. Ripples of pleasure ebb through your body coming to lay in your groin ready and waiting to erupt and disable you entirely. His hands grip your hips to keep his rhythm steady, your grasp round his neck getting tighter. He relentlessly pounds you; the air in the room getting thicker with the smell of sex as the spark in your groin begins to ignite. You whimper against his neck; his skin clammy but it still feels like velvet as you run your lips against the vein laying there, giving it a small nibble. Negan unleashes something inexplicable inside you; some raw, indecent need to please him in ways you'd never have given a second thought to before. 

He rams harder and harder until you can't hold it any longer. Your arms fall from his neck, clutching mindlessly at his elbows just as you come long and hard around him panting his name your eyes closing in the midst of it, your climax claiming you completely. You've never felt anything like it in your life. Small waves of electricity continue to flow through you; your thighs sticky and wet as Negan succumbs to his own with four sharp thrusts that you almost feel jabbing you in the stomach while he curses the air. 

As the moment passes, Negan leans forward giving you a deep, passionate kiss before pulling out allowing both of you to clean up. You watch as he pulls back up his pants, stepping away from the table. You gingerly step down, your knees still trembling as you bend down to grab your shorts to regain some dignity. Negan strides back to you, picking up his t-shirt and pulls it over his head as he smirks your way.

"That'll give you something to think about next time you finger yourself over me."


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succumbing to Negan, your boyfriend’s dad, you embark on a wild and steamy affair with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a series based around the seven deadly sins involving Negan x OC from the prelude “Daddy.” I adored the tension between them and thought it would be interesting to play around some more with that and at the same time, develop their relationship as they continue to give into each other. Each part will construe a sin.

_Lust. An inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body._

* * *

Your breath hitches in your throat as Negan's hands slide up the outsides of your thighs, pushing your dress over the curve of your hips till it sits bunched up around you waist. His lips push violently against yours wanting to devour you entirely and you open your mouth to allow him entry as his tongue begins to duel yours for complete control. He shoves you backwards against the expansive window; the chill from the wintry outside air making you shiver as his fingers dance expertly over the dip in your groin, your hips thrusting against his large, firm frame. 

You let a gasp escape as his lips find the hollow in your collarbone tracing feather light kisses across it and you arch my back into him, your hands at the zip of his trousers hurriedly rushing to undo them and have him take you furiously. You feel him stiffen as your hand reaches inside and takes him whole, relishing in feel of his incredible erection begging to be caressed. You close your eyes as his fingers find their way inside your underwear, circling his thumb gently over your clit making your legs shudder.

As he kisses over across your shoulder and down onto the roundness of your chest, you begin to slide your hand up and down his erection feeling him shake against you.   
You take in a sharp breath, his other hand finding the strap of your dress and pull it down over your breast, taking your flimsy lace bra with it. Exposing your nipple to the cold air makes it harden instantly before he places his tongue delicately over it, swirling it around delicately. 

Negan looks up at you with his big delicious brown eyes as his tongue continues to run rings around your nipple before sinking his entire mouth over it. You grip him harder at the sudden ripple of pleasure flowing its way from your chest, through your stomach and down into you groin to be met with another coming in the opposite direction as his thumb continues its gentle dance over your clit. 

You promised yourself the night you gave into your hedonistic needs that Negan so perfectly fulfilled that that would be it. You got your fantasy out of your system and you could move on but it wasn't so easy. The problem with fucking your boyfriend's dad was that he was always there. He would come over unannounced, flirt his way into your house and spend the evening mentally teasing you from across the room as Luke sat oblivious between you. It pained you so overwhelmingly; made you prickle under his stare as you so desperately wanted to fling yourself onto his massive cock and ride out your climax, clutching helplessly at his hair. Trying to avoid Negan was virtually impossible. 

The wedding of one of Luke's cousins played out like a dream; Negan left you alone all day except for the occasional glance in your direction when he clocked you in the red, silky dress you'd chosen to wear. You kept telling yourself you didn't buy it to drive him crazy but you knew deep down that was a big fat lie. You wanted him to look at you in the way you looked at him in his careful pressed navy suit; with pure, unadulterated lust. No matter how hard you tried to convince yourself you didn't want to taste the forbidden fruit again, your mouth salivated at every opportunity reminding you of just how sweet it tasted.

Once the reception had gotten into full swing and you gulped down three glasses of wine hurriedly to stem the aching in your chest, things began to unfold. It started with Negan's impressive sleight of hand as he slid his fingers over your bare back, a stream of electricity travelling down your spine, as you casually spoke to a bridesmaid. The lust-filled look he gave you as he walked off was enough to soak your panties. As the lights went down, he was everywhere you turned. The bar, the entrance to the toilets, outside in the parking lot as you rushed to gulp in some fresh air. Your skin felt as hot as your dress looked as he surrounded you, a filthy grin plastered across his mouth. 

"You alright? You look a little flustered." He takes a sip of the drink in his hand, his eyes entirely focused on you.

"I'm fine." You snap, pushing the hair away from your face. Negan steps closer to you, his breath surprisingly cool against your clammy skin. 

"You sure about that sweetheart? Don't need a cold shower?" He whispers into your ear seductively.

"Leave me alone." You reply sternly.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"I'm serious Negan, I know what you're doing." He takes a small step backwards, his grin wider than ever.

"But it's so fucking sexy to watch you squirm darlin'." You've had enough; your body aches from dancing and your groin throbs from the desperate need to fuck him. 

"Well it's driving me crazy so please, fuck off."

"I can see that." He looks you up and down biting down on his bottom lip slowly. He shifts, leaning towards you again. You feel his beard against your cheek and you inwardly groan, wishing he'd leave so you can run in the opposite direction.

"I'll go now but I will get inside those panties before tonight is over, I promise you baby."

You glance round the room, unfamiliarity staring back at you. This isn't your room and you don't know whose it is. Negan had sneaked a key card from somewhere; the lust overwhelming you both so entirely out in the parking lot, you didn't care what floor or room you ended up in. The heat between you exploded inside the elevator on the ride up, Negan's mouth hot and demanding over yours as his hands explored your body through your red silk dress.

The occupant of this room's clothes are strewn across the bed and a suitcase sits next to the dresser while their personal belongings scatter the top. You're scared they'll return at any moment but that's all part of the thrill. Luke is still downstairs surrounded by his family while his dear Daddy tests your limits two floors away. 

You arch into him, his hand sliding from your crotch and joins the other bringing them to the edge of your underwear, pushing them achingly slow down your legs letting them fall to your feet. You step out of them, silently wishing he'd kneel down in front of you and eat you till you were reduced to nothing but a quivering mess but you know time is against you. He has to take you here and now.  
Negan's lips find yours once more as you whimper into his mouth; the feeling of his fingers slipping inside you sending a wave of electricity pulse through your entire body. His cock feels so hefty inside your small hands and you suddenly, desperately want him inside your mouth. 

You begin to slid your body down his, his fingers sliding out of you slowly as you find yourself kneeling down in front of him. You bite down on your lip as you take in the sight of his stunning erection. There's something about Negan's anatomy that you can't take your eyes off of. Maybe because when you imagine it, you remember it easing its way inside you; stretching you to your fullest capacity. You whimper almost silently as you wish for that very thing but you want to pleasure him in a way he's never felt before. You slowly swirl your tongue across his tip, barely touching the skin as he lets out an inhuman noise as you simultaneously cup gently at his balls. 

"Fu-uck-" he stutters his hands brushing their way into my hair as you repeat yourself, letting your tongue do all the work as it glides across his length with ease. 

His fingers begin to dig tighter into your skull as you feel his weight pushing you harder against the window, your bare backside on show for the whole world to see. You look up at him, you eyes wide as you let your mouth sink over his length taking him entirely inside you. You gag slightly as his head grazes the back of your throat.

"Look at you taking my dick like an absolute fucking champ." He smiles, grasping your hair tightly, pushing you further against groin as you bring you mouth up to his tip before sliding back down deliciously slow. You want to taste every part of him, making him squeal as he did to you so effortlessly. You lick back up his erection as you feel his hand at the base of your neck pushing you back down onto it.

"Take it all you little slut." He growls, his voice dripping with need. You gaze up at him as you keep sucking. You roll your tongue against the underside of his cock as you watch his other hand run through his hair, throwing his head back letting out a strangled cry. 

_That does it._

You smirk, satisfied with yourself as you feel both of his strong hands clasp your shoulders tightly and pull you upwards, his lips crashing violently onto yours as you stand as best you can. You grip tightly onto his biceps before he spins you round, pushing you forcefully against the now steamy window. His hand works its way around your throat as his erection presses against your opening and he pushes himself into you with such force you think your legs are going to buckle. You let out a groan as you feel it bump against your cervix.

"Ssh." He hisses, his teeth grazing the skin at your shoulder. He bites down sharply as he begins to rock back and forth inside you. You begin to push back against him to meet each thrust as he tilted his hips slightly, making you cry out through the pressure crushing your throat. 

"Be quiet-" he slowes himself right down as if to tease you further "-someone will fucking hear you-" a combination of lips and teeth skim over your ear lobe "-and we don't want that cause that means I'll have to stop doing-" he thrusts into you so hard, you think you're going to black out "-this." Your hands fly to the window, placing your sweaty palms on the misty glass as you try to steady yourself. 

"And you don't want me to stop do you?"

"N-n-n-no." You pant, his thrusts speeding up once more. 

It feels so good, you don't want him to ever stop. He pushes against you harder, your breasts firmly squashed up to the window no doubt leaving prints. You squeeze your eyes shut embracing every inch Negan is giving you, feeling the burning sensation in your groin begging to be set free. You curve your spine further from him, giving him even more of you to pound into as his spare hand reaches round to your clit and starts to stroke it with enough pressure to help bring about your long, earth shattering orgasm. 

As soon as his fingers graze it, you buck against him involuntarily letting a sharp gasp escape through your lips but Negan doesn't reprimand you for your moment of weakness instead his grip round your throat tightens considerably. You clutch desperately at the glass, looking up to the ceiling letting your eyes roll into the back of your head knowing it will only take a few more thrusts to push you over the edge. You bow your head, turning to face Negan to beg him silently to finish you off. Your eyes meet his, each breath escaping your mouth as a ragged gush of air while he watches you struggle against the countless ripples of pleasure coursing through your body. 

"Are you gonna come baby girl?" He whispers to you, your eyes watching every movement his lips make. You just want to bite them until they bleed so he'd know just how much you want to come.

"Y-ye-yes. Oh g-g-god." You stutter as he smirks, forcing himself further inside you than you ever thought was physically possible.

"Remember not to scream." He hisses into your ear as you feel your body shatter into a million pieces, every tiny particle of gratification rushing through your veins at a hundred miles an hour. 

Negan continues to thrust into you powerfully as he races towards his own, your cheek pressing tightly against the window as your body breaks all over again, your second tearing through you unfaltering. Negan's hand slides away from your throat quickly to claw at your hips, giving himself the best possible angle to finish. He collapses against you, shaking uncontrollably as he succumbs to his own, letting every last drop go inside of you. 

It takes him a few moments to compose himself before sliding out, beginning to re-work his suit so he looks presentable. You stay laid against the window, the cool glass helping to bring down your temperature as you feel his hands on your shoulders, spinning you round slowly. You meet his eyes with a satisfied smile as you pull your bra back into place and slide the skirt of your dress down over your still trembling legs. Negan bends down at your feet, curling a finger around your knickers and rolls them up into a ball before stuffing them into his suit pocket. 

"Told you I'd get inside those panties." He smirks devilishly. Your breathing still uneven, you continued to gaze at each other before he leans forward, pressing his lips delicately against yours.

"Better get you back downstairs." He mutters as he pulls away, nodding in the direction of the door. You nod as he grabs your hands, yanking you away from the window and you glance back to see your smudged body print carefully etched into the condensation.

"Hadn't we better get rid of that?" You ask, pointing over your shoulder to the image behind you. His eyes light up wickedly.

"Nah, leave it." He smirks, pulling you from the room with a filthy glint in his eye.


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succumbing to Negan, your boyfriend’s dad, you embark on a wild and steamy affair with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a series based around the seven deadly sins involving Negan x OC from the prelude “Daddy.” I adored the tension between them and thought it would be interesting to play around some more with that and at the same time, develop their relationship as they continue to give into each other. Each part will construe a sin.

_Pride. An excessive belief in one's own abilities._

You step into the restaurant, Luke's hand gently placed in the small of your back as the maître d’ shows you to your table where Negan sits already, sipping on his usual whisky. You start to feel nervous as your feet carry you to him, a sudden cold sweat washing over you. You haven't seen him since the wedding and your pussy pulses involuntarily at the memory. There’s only so many times you can avoid seeing him by feigning the flu.

Clay sits opposite with who you assume to be his new girlfriend and he beams as he spots you, mouthing something to Negan you can't quite make out. They both laugh raucously as you reach them, your eyes averting to focus on everything else except Negan. You know ignoring him isn't going to make him go away but you can damn well try. Your body feels hot knowing his eyes are trained solely on you.

"What time do you call this?" Clay taps his watch with a smile.

"Sorry Unc, lost track of time." Luke apologises as he shrugs off his jacket and slumps into the spare seat next to him.

"Bet you did." He gives him a wink and a nudge.

"Not like that." Luke laughs flashing you a sweet smile and you reciprocate awkwardly, still stood at the head of the table. 

"You gonna stand there all night sweetheart?" Clay speaks to you directly as you grip your clutch bag tightly, suddenly embarrassed by the attention as everyone looks at you. 

Luke touches your hand gently and you gaze down at him. "Dad isn't gonna bite." 

_Oh yes he does._

You take your first glance at Negan since arriving and the filthy smile etched across his lips makes you feel giddy as you look to the chair next to him. It's such a simple, inanimate object but in this moment it looks like a torture device, his hand draped so lazily across the back of it enticing you in like the snake in the Garden of Eden. You slide into the chair meekly trying to avoid his stare as Clay introduces you and Luke to his friend Nancy. She's incredibly pretty; long black hair, chocolate skin and wide brown eyes with beautifully plump red lips. You can see why Clay took a liking to her; aside from her stunning good looks, she's all tits and ass.

A strange pang of jealousy ripples through you wondering what Negan thinks of her. A harsh image clouds your brain, imagining the two of them together making your stomach roll with nausea. You welcome the distraction as you begin to engage in conversation with her, trying to take your mind off the extremely slight rub of his middle finger to the back of your shoulder through your dress, letting you know Nancy is the last thing on his mind. 

You all order quickly and the relief as you eye the waiter bringing you your double shot of bourbon is second to none. The only way you're going to get through the night is with a little help from your very good friend alcohol. The meals arrive soon after and you manage to get through dinner with very little interaction with Negan even though your body is so acutely aware of his presence next to you. Thankfully, the nonsensical chatter over dinner between the five of you manages to keep your horny thoughts at bay.

You finish your meals within minutes of each other and you place your cutlery down on your plate, smiling wide at Luke. He mouths to ask if you're alright and you nod your head, meaning it. Somehow you do regardless of your walking, talking weakness sat next to you. Clay turns to talk to Luke as Nancy involves herself, leaving you to sit in silence rolling your glass round the table lazily. You sense Negan's weight shift as he leans into you, his breath hot on your cheek.

"You look fucking phenomenal tonight baby." His words drip like silk from his tongue and you feel your legs tremble at the sound. You stay mute staring straight ahead doing your best to ignore him.

"What's the matter? Little tense? You look like you need to let off a little steam." You feel his hand slide teasingly over your thigh.

"I'm fine." You whisper under your breath, bringing your glass to your lips.

"Dinner was delicious but man, I fucking wish I could’ve eaten you out instead." He purrs seductively into your ear and you close your eyes momentarily as his hand creeps higher.

"Negan-"

"Mm, bet I could get you off right here." You snap round to face him as his hand reaches the hem of your dress. You push his hand away, glaring at him as you shake your head to which he just smirks in reply with a little raise of his eyebrows, making his big brown eyes look wider than ever. You keep your glare on him before turning towards Luke ready to speak to him. 

You hope Negan will get bored soon if you make no attempt to push him away but he doesn't; his hand climbs higher till it's at the very cusp of your knickers and you feel yourself tense as he slides a finger over the silky material. You spin your head, facing him as your fingers grip tighter around the curve of your glass making your knuckles turn a brilliant shade of white.

"What?" He asks, his voice tainted with a shred of innocence. You take a deep breath as Negan leans back in his chair, a smug smirk across his lips as you turn back to try and slot yourself into the conversation with the others. None of them have noticed your exchange and you're silently thankful. Negan slides the same finger across your mound seconds later and you have to clutch the table to steady yourself as he knocks it purposely against your clit. 

"Babe, you okay?" Luke asks concerned. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of indigestion." You shift in your chair back to face Negan as you push a hand inside your handbag to look for what Luke thinks is a tablet.

"You've gotta stop." You mutter through your teeth as he places his hand delicately in between the peak of your groin, feeling just how wet you're becoming.

"But I can feel how fucking much you don't want me to." He curls his fingers so they pressed gently against your entrance and you bite down on your lip to silence a groan. He smirks again before letting his tongue slide across his plump and juicy lips.

"Stop that too.”

"Want me to put it to better use?" He whispers, beginning to move his tongue back and forth over his lips as his fingers copy it lick for lick. 

You let out a sharp breath as you turn your attention back to the other three occupying your table. You sit in silence observing them, Luke giving you the occasional smile as he chats passionately about his job while Negan's fingers begin to observe your crotch in exquisite detail. You feel two slide inside your underwear and you have to clench your thighs together as he skims them over your clit. He can't do this to you here; not in front of your boyfriend - his son.

You fall to pieces behind closed doors when he touches you like this; you dare not think of how you'll spontaneously combust if he carries on the way he is. He starts to swirl them over your bead as you roll your hands up into fists over the table top. You look down to the white tablecloth, your mind fogging over as you succumb to the feeling of his fingers dancing over your bead. You shudder involuntarily as Luke glances your way.

"Cold shiver." You mutter, hearing Negan's low chuckle in your ear.

"Nice save."

"Fuck you." You spit angrily.

"Oh how I wish you would." He grins, biting down onto his lower lip as he leans back in his chair. You want to wipe the filthy look off his face but the rhythm his fingers are now working at is making you forget all plausible thinking. 

"Please, you’ve got to stop-" you practically beg.

"But you're so close." He breaths as he runs circles round your clit, making your knees tremble beneath the table. 

"I can't." You grasp his wrist tightly out of sight, your fingernails cutting into the skin. 

"You can." He smiles slyly. "Just imagine what I can do with my tongue." 

You slump into the chair as his fingers keep up their magnificent torture and you widen your legs under the table to allow him better access. To Clay, Nancy and Luke; you look as if you're merely talking to one another quietly in a very intense conversation. You keep glancing at the others to see if they've noticed what is going on but none of them make any attempt to make it known. If they did, you'd both be in a whole world of pain.

You close your eyes leisurely, embracing the feel of the throbbing beginning to build inside the tiny bundle of nerve endings, making each one feel alive with pleasure. You place your elbow on the table and leaning your chin on it as Negan's fingers stroke and rub against you, flames of orgasmic heaven running through your groin, into your thighs and down into the tips of your toes. 

"Knew I'd get back into these panties sooner or later." He soothes, his fingers pressing harder onto your clit, adopting the most innocent look he can muster. You bite down on the inside of your cheek to stop from screaming out as you feel the start of your orgasm begin to overtake you. Negan can tell you're trying to hold it back. 

"Let go baby." His voice is like melted chocolate; silky smooth and seductively torturous.

"Let. It. Go." He pronounces, his fingers not letting up for one second. You clasp his wrist dangerously tight as you follow hiss command, coming hard and uncontrollably against his fingertips. You squeeze your eyes shut as you clench your fists together, your entire body tensing as your orgasm rushes through you like a tsunami. 

You feel every vein in your body burst into flame and then extinguish moments later as your high comes to a breathless and sweaty end. You let out a huge breath, unaware you had been holding it in as Negan's hand slides away from your slowly, leaving a trail of yourself in its wake. You stay paralysed in your seat to compose yourself before slowly beginning to move. You push your chair back a few inches and start to stand.

"Excuse me." You mutter politely, hoping they won't notice you coming apart at the seams. You stand properly, your legs like jelly. The three look to you, all of them showing worried expressions.

"You alright? You don't look well." Negan asks feigning concern as the very corners of his lips lift upwards, letting you know the bastard is extremely proud of himself. 

"Fine, just need to use the little girl's room." You answer before hurriedly running towards the rest room, hoping your knees won't give way before you get there.


	4. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succumbing to Negan, your boyfriend’s dad, you embark on a wild and steamy affair with him.

_Greed. A desire to acquire or possess more than one needs._

You rub at your eyes, plodding sleepily to the front door the knocking getting more rapid as you reach it. You pull it towards you, ready to curse your midnight visitor as Negan's face stares back at you. He stands leaning against the frame, a small eager smile on his lips as his eyes trace over your body, your pyjamas not doing a very good job of covering you up.

"What're you doing here?" You ask, giving a small yawn. "It's the middle of the damn night." 

You barely have time to register what's happening before he practically shoves you backwards, pushing you against the wall, his lips hot on your neck. The lingering smell of alcohol mixed with the scent of his aftershave and the faintest whiff of cigarette smoke wafts under your nose drives you crazy.

"Negan, seriously! Luke's asleep upstairs." You whisper as his hand covers your mouth silencing you instantly.

"Then you better keep that sweet little mouth quiet ." He whispers back, his hand gripping tightly round your wrist; almost wrenching it out of the socket. You welp like a wounded dog, involuntarily pulling your arm away from his painful grasp but he keeps his hold as he drags you from the wall and into the lounge.

"Are you crazy?"

"I couldn't wait." He mutters huskily into your ear as your eyes fall to his free hand already unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. The flow of the streetlamp outside lights the room enough for the both of you to see as you slide your tongue along your lower lip before he hurriedly pushes you down onto the sofa; the sounds of Luke's snores echoing down the stairs putting you on edge. What if he wakes up? 

You managed to avoid seeing Negan since his charade at the restaurant two months before but he made sure that you kept him in your thoughts; daily messages reminding you of the mess he could reduce you to. He loved it. He got off on that. Negan adored having you wrapped round his little finger but hated himself for being wrapped around yours. The raw magnetism pulling you back to each other was a force you couldn't break.

He'd been texting you all night, wanting to know when he could see you next. You made excuses; the mere thought of premeditating a rendezvous with him seemed worse than the two unexpected encounters that had befouled you before. You and Luke had spent the evening in together before he headed for bed early. You debated joining him; Negan's messages stirring that familiar ache in your groin that only a thick, hard dick could erase but you decided to spend the rest of the night curled up on the sofa watching rubbish television. Anything to take your mind from the one thing you wanted to do most. You trudged to bed, some of the heat in your pussy cooling as you hoped for sleep which came surprisingly quickly. 

As soon as your head hits the arm of the sofa, Negan's lips are on yours as his hips grind into you; his erection clear evidence that he couldn't wait. You feel his hand slide its way round your throat as he continues to kiss you hungrily. You repeatedly beg silently for his hands to find where you want them to go the most but they stay firmly in place. Your eyes roll as his hands finally move south but you let out a exasperated moan as they completely skim over your groin and fall to your sides.

He clamps his palms round your bare thighs and flips you quickly over so you're sat straddling him. Negan stares straight up at you, his tongue on his lips. You know what he wants you to do and you don't hesitate. As soon as you're in his presence, it's as if you're possessed. You do whatever he wants. Negan says touch your nose with your middle finger. Negan says stand on one leg. _Negan says fuck me while your boyfriend sleeps upstairs._

You lift your hands to the hem of your pyjama vest and pull it over your head, letting your naked breasts tumble free. Negan's eyes widen at the sight of your bare skin. You feel his hands flex and tighten their grip on the roundness of your knees, his fingernails cutting through the skin sharply before reaching up to cup them, his tongue eagerly licking each nipple softly. You arch yourself into him, grinding yourself tighter against his already growing bulge. His breath is hot on your skin as he kisses up your neck, nuzzling himself into the hollow of your collarbone. 

Your hands find the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down as you climb down his legs, kneeling at his feet. You leave them in a pile at his ankles, left only in his boxers and t-shirt as he shimmies off his jacket. You run your hands softly up his legs, his skin clammy from the heat radiating off him before skimming them back down towards his knees. You slide your body up him, your breasts skimming his crotch and you feel his hips buck below you as you clamber into his lap. If he wants it this badly, you're going to make him work for it. He made you suffer through hell at the restaurant so you’re going to give back just as much. His erection bulges underneath the fabric of his boxers, your hands stimulating the area with soft kneads as you kiss his cheek before making a trail down his chin, finishing up at the base of his neck.

"You just gonna fucking sit there and give me a fucking lap dance sweetheart?" He breathes into your ear frustration evident in his voice, his hands now at the dip in your waist.

"You fucked with me, why can't I do the same to you?" You reply, your teeth slowly skimming the curve of his collarbone. His hips thrust involuntarily again, his hands finding your shoulders and pushes you upwards.

"Because I'm not in the mood." Anger is in his tone now which means your teasing is working. His eyes are dark and his lips are taught into a straight line; oh it's definitely working. 

"What about when I'm not in the mood? It’s never stopped you." You keep your face completely deadpan. Even though he’s initiated this rendezvous, the tables have completely turned. You aren't going to comply to his demands like the good little harlot you normally are. Out of nowhere, his hand is at the back of your skull holding your head in place by a clump of your hair. He leans forward so your lips are centimetres apart, his breath sticky and hot on your cheek.

"You're going to fucking suck my cock whether you like it or not, you got that?" You watch his lips contort around every syllable as each word escapes them.   
You nod helplessly as he brings your head closer and pushes you against his lips; his kisses leaking nothing but greed. He pulls his head back seconds later, letting it rest against the back of the sofa as he smirks lazily. 

"Good girl." Negan lets go of your hair with a gentle push, an indication he wants you to get on with the task he has demanded of you. 

You decide to comply as you run your hands up underneath his t-shirt and play gently with the hair that lays just above his crotch while you kiss at the base of his neck knowing stimulating both sensitive areas will make more blood pump into exactly where you want it to go. He hisses through his teeth as you bite down sharply on his collarbone, wanting a little redemption for the hair pulling stunt. You slide yourself off his lap, pushing his t-shirt up to his neck letting your tongue slide its way down the middle of his chest, over his bellybutton, through the smattering of hair above his groin and finish up at the waistband of his boxers as your bring your hands down to meet it. 

You curl your fingers over the elastic and let the material glide down his bare skin to his ankles. His erection springs up instantaneously and you eye it hungrily as you suck down on your lower lip, silently planning your next move. Your cunt throbs, wanting him inside you but you fear you’d never be able to keep quiet enough for that. Negan slides his hands behind his head to get a better angle of the action as his legs fall lazily open and you shimmy between them. You lean over, your mouth only inches from his cock which has already formed a little patch of wetness at the very tip. You want to lick it away but you hold your tongue. Your eyes now level with it, you gently blow over the dome and his hips thrust upwards to meet your mouth. You open slowly and let your lips sink over his generous size, Negan's frustrated sighs filling the lounge. 

"That's more fucking like it." He mutters, rolling his hips trying to get more depth within you. As you swirl your tongue round inside your mouth over the dome of his cock, your hand falls to the base and begins to knead his testicles gently while the other slides up and down his shaft lazily. A combination of sighs, moans, and expletives leave Negan's mouth in a flurry of pleasure he no longer has any control over. You start to move your mouth to match your hands' actions, knowing that he will be squirming beneath you to finish him off. 

"Fuck!" He almost spits the word as a hand flies from behind his head to clutch desperately at the back of yours. His fingers curl tensely around your hair into a tight fist, your roots almost screaming out in pain at the constant tugs. The floorboards creak above you suddenly and you lift your head in surprise as your eyes meet Negan's. You both stay silent for a while, your ears pricked waiting for more noise. The house is silent except for Negan's heavy breathing. He sighs heavily, rolling his eyes back in your direction and eyes you with a raised eyebrow as his hand flexes at the base of your skull. 

"Continue." Negan orders. You want to refuse, your heart beating so fast you're scared it might come out of your chest. Luke could wake up at any minute and catch you with his dad's dick in your mouth but Negan has such a tight grip on you, you can't move in case he rips a chunk of your hair out and that would definitely take some explaining. 

You angle your head back over his erection and begin to repeat your movements before you were interrupted. As you suck down lazily on his cock, his other hand finds your skull and with all of his upper body strength, pushes your head down to meet his thrusting hips so his cock keeps nudging the back of your throat. You involuntarily gag a couple of times trying to make it known it's causing you discomfort but he doesn't waver. 

Your hand is no longer pumping his shaft but splayed, palms down, on the top of his thighs along with the other which has ceased massaging his balls the moment he began to mouth fuck you. With all of your body weight, you push against him quickly managing to lift your mouth away for a few seconds to catch your breath; the cold, crisp air around you filling your lungs exquisitely. You've never been so thankful for oxygen in your entire life.

"I didn't tell you to stop." He lifts his head to scowl in your direction. You sit back on your heels, your breasts bouncing.

"I j-just nee-need to cat-tch my-y br-breath." You stutter, still trying. The hand that fell to his side as you fought for your freedom is now back at the base of your head, pulling you towards him as he lifts his own to meet you, your lips inches apart. You ache to have him kiss you, fuck you ragged right here on the sofa and make you come unforgivably hard.

"You don't stop until I fucking say so or you feel me hit the back of your fucking throat, do you understand me?" Negan practically snarls. You do nothing but stare in fear at him, your eyes wide like a rabbit caught in headlights. You guess from his words your own orgasm is off the cards. 

"Do you fucking understand me?" He tugs sharply on your hair. You whimper helplessly as flames of pain shoot through your skull.

"Yes." You plead as he lets go of your hair with a heavy push. You fall back onto your heels actually a little bit scared by this version of Negan. Somehow like he's possessed by the devil. 

You let your hand curl round his shaft carefully before beginning to pump his cock as your mouth matches it stroke for stroke. You continue the motion as he gasps and writhes beneath you, your mouth and hands setting up a steady rhythm; one you already know he likes. As his fingers dance over your skull something inside starts to overtake you; the possession within Negan seeping from him and into you, alighting your veins with flames of power. You feel his thighs twitch beneath you and you instantly know he's going to burst soon. You're going to control it; you're not going to let him ride his own way to his orgasm. You hold his erection firmly in place at the base as your mouth sinks over his entire length, his tip hitting the back of your throat gently. 

A loud, inhuman noise escapes through Negan's lips as you hear your bed shift as Luke must've rolled over. You no longer seem to care if Luke catches you in the moment, your only aim is now to make his asshole of a father come and come hard. His hips buck under you, struggling to hold himself together. Your left hand is splayed across his groin as his hands work their way through your hair holding onto you for dear life. You feel a sharp pulse of pain in your skull as his fingernails dig their way into your skin, his thighs tensing and suddenly letting go.

"Sh-sh-shit." Negan cries out unexpectedly.

You feel the warm liquid hit the back of your throat as he holds your head almost stationery between his clammy hands. You swallow as gracefully as you can before he lets you go and you drop your head onto his thigh which is now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Negan's heavy breaths fill the room as you wipe slowly at your mouth with the back of your hand sitting back up on your heels, a little smile etched across your face. You love feeling him come apart beneath you and watching him now, trying to regain his composure, is a beautiful sight. His face is flushed red and the roots of his hair are damp with sweat as stray strands stick daintily to his forehead. Your eyes meet and he returns your smile, holding out a hand for you to take. You comply, plonking yourself onto the sofa next to him letting your face come to rest inches from his as you lean into him.

"Thanks for that princess." He whispers softly, the scathing tone in his voice now gone. The devil inside him has left.

"Thank you for nearly ripping my hair out." You tease, rubbing a hand at the back of your skull as you push your breasts against his chest.

"You deserved it." He smirks, lifting a hand as his thumb traces your bottom lip.

"How so?" You straighten up, the teasing in your voice falling instantly.

"For avoiding me."

"It's not like I can just drop everything whenever you call Negan."

"You should."

"What? And tell your son that it's alright, 'I'm just popping out to fuck your dad'?"  
Negan raises his eyebrows unimpressed, leaning forward to pull up his clothes from his ankles which makes you fall backwards against the arm of the sofa. He gives you the silent treatment as he zips his jeans back up and attempts to stand. He spins round grabbing his jacket and hurries to slip it back on, avoiding eye contact with you. His face looks cold and hard in the darkness. 

"Don't like hearing the cold, hard truth?" You ask as you follow suit, picking up your vest from the floor in the process. You rush to put it back on, following Negan into the hall. You resist the urge to punch the back of his head as he grabs the door handle.

 _"Negan-"_ You hiss, reaching out to touch his arm. He spins round, his eyes dark. The devil clearly hasn't left quite yet.

"What?" 

"I can't do this to Luke any more. We have to stop." You cross your arms over your chest.

"We stop when I say so."

"You selfish, greedy piece of shit." The words spit from your lips as your arms drop to your sides in pure rage. He steps toward you, his hand clasped around your chin as he pushes you back against the wall forcefully.

"You're just as guilty as me sweetheart. Tell me you don't want this, that you don't crave it every fucking waking moment of your day? Tell me that and I’ll go. I’ll leave right now and go back to just being daddy-in-law." 

You can't because you do. You want it more than anything in the world but your conscience rips through you, reminding you of your sins. You stare silently into his eyes as a small smirk spreads over his lips before pressing his mouth hard against yours as he lets his hand drop from your chin. He pulls away, turning to the front door not before spinning back to face you with a large grin.

“I'll see you soon princess."


	5. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succumbing to Negan, your boyfriend’s dad, you embark on a wild and steamy affair with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a series based around the seven deadly sins involving Negan x OC from the prelude “Daddy.” I adored the tension between them and thought it would be interesting to play around some more with that and at the same time, develop their relationship as they continue to give into each other. Each part will construe a sin.  
> * _(I have such a thing for the song Pony by Ginuwine (it’s all Channing Tatum’s fault) and it’s the perfect song if you wanna grind up against someone and make them sweat)_

_Envy. The desire for others' traits, status, abilities or situation_.

The bass of the heavy music echoes through your entire body, making every inch of you vibrate in time to the beat and the slow roll of the lyrics to Pony wash over your body like waves over water. You let your hips grind into the groin behind you, relishing in the feel of the growing bulge that nudges delicately against your buttocks through your thin dress. You purposely wore the black lacy number that accentuates each and every one of your curves knowing it will stem the kind of reaction you hope to get. You feel a pair of hands clasp gently around your pelvis and begin to match your hip movement roll for roll. You close your eyes, losing yourself within the moment as hands trace up your midriff and lay just above the curve in your waist. 

As you feel yourself turn on the balls of your feet, you meet Negan's gaze across the room. Anger emulates from his body language and his face is clouded with darkness. You watch as he takes a long swig from his frosted glass and sets it down back down on the bar before standing up and begins to pace towards you. You continue to dance with your partner letting yourself grind into his leg, your hand placed against his sternum. You let your gaze waver from Negan's for a moment to snake your wrists around Luke's neck, your eyes glancing up at him seductively.

This is all a game. You want to make Negan squirm. You want to make him want you so much he can't stand it. You want to drive him insane with jealousy, knowing that he can't control himself when it takes over. You can see from the way he looks walking toward you, he's having trouble with that already. He took a massive gamble coming to your house in the middle of the night so it's about time you call the shots. You carry on writhing against Luke as Negan stops in the middle of the dance floor, taking the hand of a petite blonde girl and spins her into his arms. A spike of anger spreads through your veins as his hands wrap themselves round hers and starts to grind his hips along to the music in time with hers. She falls for every move he makes over her; from the subtle rolls of his pelvis against the roundness of her arse, the gentle strokes of his hands down her arms to the light touches of his fingertips dancing over the bare skin at her abdomen.  


Your own begins to tie in knots, losing your rhythm as Luke grabs desperately at your hips. It takes a moment for you to pull your gaze from Negan; his lips buried in her neck kissing it gently as she faces away from him but his eyes are firmly trained on nothing but you. A jealous Negan is nothing compared to the evil that altogether consumes you when the green eyed monster strikes. He's playing you which in all your stubbornness you can't stand. You aren't going to let him win this time; you will have your victory and it will be tonight.    
As you turn away from Negan you focus all of your attention on Luke, letting his hands caress your arse and over the curve of your thighs while yours grip tight at the bulge of his biceps, your fingernails digging gently into his skin. You could stumble home with your boyfriend tonight and bask in his sweet love making but you know that your mind will be replacing his image with that of his father's.

"Can't take him anywhere." Luke laughs softly with a soft shake of his head.

"Sorry, just ignore him."

"Trust me, I'm trying." You mutter under your breath.  

You can feel Negan's stare burning a hole into your back but you never once let up the slow swing of your hips as you grind into Luke's thigh, your arms now resting loosely over his shoulders. His breath is sticky and wet against your cheek as he kisses the base of your neck letting a small shiver slide down your spine. You twist your head for him to get a better angle as his hot lips connect with your skin but they fail to ignite the spark inside you. You never let up the constant sway of your hips as he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses over your collarbone and back up to your jawline.

You lift your head from where you've placed it on his shoulder, your eyes connecting with his. In this light, they're just a mass of pupil and whites but you know how much they sparkle in the sunlight... just like Negan's. You look to his lips, giving yours a quick lick as your eyes meet once more. You both turn on the spot to the beat, letting the moment boil between you knowing Luke will lean in at any second. Your eyes dart to the spot over his shoulder and they're met with Negan's who stands centimetres from your dance partner. Luke spins round noticing your averted gaze and smiles wide.

"Get bored with your lady friend Dad?" He chuckles. Negan reciprocates but you can see it in his eyes; he's fucking angry. You step away from Luke letting space come between you and you wonder how far you can test Negan. 

"Yeah, she's no fucking fun." Negan side eyes you momentarily, his lips taught in a straight line. The look he gives you makes you feel uncomfortable but the familiar stir in your crotch starts to tingle.

"Not like that allusive girlfriend you're super secretive about?" Luke asks as your heart stops in your chest. Your stomach rolls painfully, a wave of nausea engulfing you. _What does he know?_ Negan catches your eye as you step back clutching your belly.

"I'm just gonna get some air okay?" You mutter to Luke, trying with all your might to ignore Negan as you turn on your heel and head for the exit. 

Your head is spinning; a plethora of thoughts dancing round your brain as you feel someone's hand grips sharply round your wrist, a flame of pain travelling up your arm into your elbow as they twist it painfully. You turn back, faced with Negan staring back at you.

"Do you mind?" You ask scathingly. 

He yanks quickly on your wrist as he drags you towards the exit. You follow him silently, knowing if you struggle he will only make things harder for you in the long run. You reach the side door which leads into an alley adjacent to the building and Negan pushes it open. Even though it's humid outside, the air still bites at your cheeks and bare legs as he pulls you out onto the concrete, pushing you back into the shadows away from prying eyes.

A group of people bustle past the mouth of the alley, the both of you stopping suddenly in your tracks as you face each other. His eyes are almost entirely black with rage and you can see from here that the vein in his neck is increasingly enlarged; a tell tale sign that shit is about to hit the fan. Negan takes a step towards you, his hand still clasped tightly around your wrist which is now slowly cutting off the blood supply to your hand. 

"That fucking stunt you pulled in there is not acceptable." His voice is low and husky and you feel your clit throb unexpectedly.

"And you think discussing me with _your son_ is?" Your own drips with attitude as he pulls sharply on your wrist. " _Fuck_." 

"I'll discuss you with whoever I fucking please." His other hand slips slowly between your thighs, his middle finger grazing the place he intends for it to as you try to keep a straight face.  

"Remember who you belong to." His finger keeps stroking against your knickers as it matches every word he speaks. 

"I remember. He's inside." You whisper provokingly as he moves his head closer to you, his lips merely a breath away.

"Don't piss me off sweetheart. You might be my son’s girlfriend but I fucking own you." He hisses through his teeth as his entire hand cups you tightly.  
  
You try to cry out but his lips capture yours so suddenly it almost knocks you off your feet. His kiss is hard, passionate, violent; everything you've come to know. You melt under his spell, his hand continuing to cup you and you arch your back at the contact as he pushes you backwards till you collide with the wall. The hand holding your wrist loosens its grip and is now at your groin, pushing your knickers down your thighs as the other joins it. They fall to your feet and you step out of them as Negan pulls his lips from yours for a moment, his breathing heavy and ragged. 

"Would you rather have Luke fuck you?" He asks, his voice dropping with curiosity. His eyes are on you as his hand wraps itself round your neck while the other stays at your crotch. You look to him, your eyes bulging in their sockets. "I said, _would you rather have Luke fuck you?_ " 

"N-no." You manage to choke out.

"No?" Negan sounds surprised. _Isn't this what he wants to hear?_ "You don't want him to fucking slip inside you and thrust as fucking deep as he can get until you come hard around him?" He squeezes your cunt tighter and you flinch.

"N-no."

"You fucking surprise me doll face. From the way that you were grinding that pussy up against him, I would have thought that was exactly what you wanted. Isn't it?"

"N-no." 

"You keep saying that but I don't fucking believe you."

"I-I only did it to make you j-jealous." You stutter, trying your hardest to suck in as much air as possible. _There, I fucking said it._

“Now we’re getting somewhere-” he smirks, “-and why’s that?”

“You might get away with leaving your other lovers high and dry but it’s not gonna wash with me.” 

“Oh princess, did that last time leave you feeling a little frustrated?” He smirks wide, his tongue licking over his bottom lip.

“No, Luke’s tongue fucked it out of me.” You spit, knowing complimenting his son’s prowess and not his own will hit a nerve as his face drops instantly. 

“Did it now? Did you think of me as you came?” You roll your eyes hard.

“Ugh, you’re such an narcissistic asshole you know that?” His eyes light up instantly at your words, his smirk reappearing.

“Hold up, is that why you were so fucking determined to piss me off in there? To get your revenge on me not fucking you raw over your sofa?” He laughs complacently. "Did seeing me dance with that pretty little blonde snatch make you green with envy?" You nod silently while his fingers flex tighter against your neck; one tight squeeze and that would be the end of you for sure. 

"Did you want my hands running over you? My dick pressed against you wishing I could fuck you?" He mutters, his voice thick as he re-adjusts his grip around your throat. 

"Yes." 

"How about now?" His fingers tease your clit, making your thighs tense as your head bounces up and down once more. 

"Oh no, I want you to say it." His middle finger slides down to your opening and lays there delicately. 

"I want you." You whisper softly.

"Jesus girl, say it with some conviction for fuck sake." He rolls his eyes.

"I want your hands on me Negan. I need to feel that dick inside me." You almost scream as his finger, now joined by two others drive into you deeply. 

"That's my girl." He mutters as his lips capture yours violently. He keeps up his steady rhythm as you try to keep quiet against his lips. Your hands are in his hair, holding onto his dark brown locks with all your might as his fingers keeps nudging your g-spot daring you to come. He pulls away, sliding his fingers from you as you watch as he begins to descend to his knees, his face finally coming parallel to your naked crotch as he tugs hard on the back of your calf with his hand, pulling it up to rest on his shoulder. 

"Whose pussy is this?" Negan asks, gently blowing on your bead. You squirm against the wall wanting nothing more than for him to touch you. "Whose is it princess?" His hand finds your opening, slipping two fingers back inside you with ease as you shuddered spontaneously.

"It's y-yours Negan. All yours." You watch him smile sweetly up at you before leaning forward and you feel his tongue collide with your clit. 

You buck your hips involuntarily against his face, relishing in the feel of his hot mouth against your cold skin and his stubble grazing the insides of your thighs roughly. You've literally dreamt of having him eat you out since the first time you ever laid eyes on him and he certainly doesn't disappoint. You push your head against the wall behind you letting your back arch so you can grind your cunt into his face even harder. You let the feeling of his fingers and tongue wash over you in a cloud of delectation as you grasp desperately at his hair while he works his magic. You can't help but scream out before stifling it quickly biting down on your lip. You feel your body tensing with each lick of his tongue and curl of his finger, knowing that the tingling sensation building behind your clit is a sure sign that you can't take much more. 

With one final writhe of your pelvis against his mouth the tingle evolves into a knee-trembling throb and you have to let go, your fingers still fisting his hair firmly. Your bottom lip trembles against your teeth holding in the moan you so desperately want to let out as flames of undiluted pleasure run down your legs and spread throughout your groin while you shake above him, his licks still relentless. You practically force him to his feet by his hair as your leg almost gives way underneath you, sliding your other off his shoulder. Negan smirks, his face glistening with your juices before stepping forward and kisses you deeply, pushing his tongue inside your mouth making you taste yourself. 

His movements are so fast; his jeans aren't even given chance to fall to his knees and his hands are suddenly at the base of your backside, lifting you up round his waist and pushes you back up against the wall. You can feel the heat from his crotch against yours and you whimper softly as your eyes meet, the darkness in his lifting. He leans forward to kiss you passionately before trailing a line from your mouth round your chin, up to the base of your ear and sucks deeply on your ear lobe, his beard rubbing against your jaw.

"Still jealous? Or do you need Daddy to fuck it out of you?" He whispers huskily, his teeth grazing your cheek. 

"Yes." You reply shakily.

"Yes what?"

"You're gonna have to fuck it out of me _Daddy_." You mutter into his ear, squirming in his arms trying to reach his cock with your soaking pussy. You need him inside you now. 

Negan answers by slowly sinking himself inside you. You groan into his neck as you claw at his shoulders through his t-shirt which clings to him, gracefully extenuating every last muscle of his torso. He begins to work up a steady rhythm before pulling out almost to the tip and you cry out at the emptiness. He lifts his head from your shoulder making sure your eyes are on nothing but each other as he drills back into you and you feel yourself reaching for that familiar place of clarity. You bit down on the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from calling out.  
  
"Don't be shy baby, I want people to know it's me making you scream." He mutters, driving himself inside you incessantly. Your eyes roll back, Negan's thrusts completely subduing you. He shifts his weight quickly and you let out a moan as his cock rubs against your cervix. 

"Fuck! Right th-the-there!" He makes you so breathless, you can barely get your words out.

"You better repeat that." He smirks letting his lips slide against your jaw.  "I didn't quite hear you." He's enjoying every moment of this you can tell. No matter how hard you try to give him his comeuppance, he always manages to reduce you to nothing. A slave to his master. A powerful monster resides inside Negan and you have a knack of letting it out to wreak havoc on you in the most leg-weakening ways possible. 

"Th-the-there Negan. Oh my god ther-there!" You scream, your fingers grasping desperately at his back as your orgasm rips through you like a knife.

You shudder and shake against him as he continues to pound ceaselessly into you before surrendering to his own. He growls into your neck biting down deeply to smother his moans. You curve your back through the pain as he slows his thrusts to a crawl before stopping entirely. You can barely stand as he drops you to your feet, letting himself slip from you. He leans against you trying to regain his breath as you do the same, your head resting lethargically on his shoulder.  
  
"Jealous now?" He mutter softly.

"Not anymore." You lift your head slowly to meet his gaze.

"Good-" he smiles, his dimples flashing, "-but if you ever try anything like that again darlin', I'll make sure you can't walk for a week." Negan's hand reaches for yours entwining his fingers tightly around it, letting you know that, amidst his lazy threats, the cloud of envy that so poisonously infected him is now long gone. _For now_.


	6. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succumbing to Negan, your boyfriend’s dad, you embark on a wild and steamy affair with him.

_Gluttony. A needless desire to consume more than that which one requires._  
  
You load the boot of the car shoving the last of Luke's bags into it as he steps out of the house carrying a suit bag and his laptop case.  
  
"Are you sure you've got everything? Cause I'm pretty sure you're missing the kitchen sink." You giggle slamming the boot lid shut as he hangs his suit up in the back of the car, placing the laptop on the seat next to it.

"Don't lecture me about over packing." He laughs as he shuts the door and gives you a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
The small ache in the pit of your stomach flips as he smiles wide, reminding you of Negan. _No, stop it_. You hate when Luke has to go away on business. You don't mind the peace and quiet for a few days but as he's flying out of state for an entire week, you know you'll miss him terribly. Not only does the loneliness inside the house engulf you but you're constantly reminded of the first time he left you alone and you ended up christening the dining table with someone else.  
You must look sad as he slides his finger under your chin, his lips in a firm pout as he lifts your head to meet his gaze.

"I'll be back in no time babe." He soothes, his smile wonderfully kind. You adore him and you hate yourself for every moment you fall prey to Negan's advances but you can't help yourself; the attraction completely overwhelms you every time you lay your eyes on him.

"Well shit, you two going on vacation or moving fucking house?" A familiar voice breaks through the silence and you feel your heart drop. You turn slowly on the balls of your feet as Luke steps forward and greets Negan into a big hug. You glance around for his car but fail to spot it and you wonder if he abandoned it further down the driveway to avoid detection. 

"I'm serious though son, how much did you fucking pack?" He laughs, peeking through the windows.

"That's what she said." Luke smiles back as Negan catches your eye slyly, the tiniest of smiles etched on his lips. 

"Great minds." Negan utters, walking round the car. "When do you need to leave?"

"In about five minutes actually, don't wanna miss my flight." Luke checks his watch again as he pads down his jeans making sure he has his tickets, phone and wallet.

"You guys gonna be okay unloading all this the other end?" You hear Negan's voice from the other side of the car as he reappears seconds later, leaning against the frame.

"We managed fine getting it all in." You say crossing your arms over your chest, the tone in your voice accidentally a little too flippant.

"I'm sure you did." Negan says quietly enough so that only you can hear, a smirk dancing over his lips.

"Babe, there's no need to be rude." Luke cuts in, fishing his keys out of his back pocket as you notice Negan raise an eyebrow in your direction, his smirk still ever present.  
  
You can't bear to look at him any longer; your clit throbbing at the memory of the last time he dragged those perfect lips over your skin. You let your arms drop as you walk round to the passenger side to let yourself in. You need to get away from him as quickly as possible and you debate joining Luke on his trip just so you can be as far from Negan as you can just to save what's left of your sanity.

"Want me to tag along?" Negan asks as Luke unlocks the door and your stomach drops as you hear the question.

"We'll be fin-" You start.

"Yeah sure why not? You can keep this one company on the way back." Luke interrupts, not hearing your protests. You catch Negan's gaze through the window as another smug grin appears across his face. 

He's getting his way... again. You pull the door open forcefully and clamber into the Range Rover in a temper. In your anger, you fail to notice Luke's bottle of water balanced precariously in the cup holder in front of you and spill the entirety into your seat. 

"Fuck sake." You seethe, blowing out a gasp of air as Luke gets into the driver's seat and looks over at you, heat rising into your cheeks.

"Babe!" He exclaims as Negan opens the door behind you. You look down at the sopping upholstery and a horrible realisation washes over you; you're going to have to sit in the back with Negan. You refuse to be that close to him so you edge yourself over the seat ready to sit down. You would take a water logged seat over a dry one next to that asshole any day.

"You can't sit there now, the seat's soaked. You'll have to jump in the back with Dad." You're afraid he was gonna say that. You sigh heavily and jump back out of the car slamming the door a little too hard to be met with Negan's smiling face. He looks positively ecstatic.

"I bet you did that on purpose." He whispers letting his tongue slide over his bottom lip.

"Go fuck yourself." You mutter in return as you step up into the back seat, noticing Luke's suit hanging behind him and his laptop case in the place you desperately want to sit. You close your eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as you plonk yourself down in the middle of the seat as Negan slips in beside you, still smiling. You look straight ahead, avoiding his stare as Luke starts the car and Negan shuts the door closed behind him.

"We all ready?" He asks the pair of you.

"Ready as ever." Negan replies as his hand casually brushes your thigh. This is going to be one long drive.  


* * *

The wetness of the water you split makes your bare legs cold and you shrug off your hoodie, draping it over your knees, the idea to wear a shorts now seeming like a bad one. You hadn't thought of that last night as Luke slid them down your legs and left you quivering in its wake as he kissed down them softly. You close your eyes trying to shut your brain off but all that plagued you were the images of him taking you across the back seat you sat on; the faint indentations of your fingernails still present in the headrest behind him. 

You glance away; your mind now relaying the time you rode him in the driving seat and was left with the design of his steering wheel so clearly imprinted into the base of your back. You clench your knees together wanting to think of everything else but all that taunts you now is the memory of Negan slamming into you against the wall outside the nightclub and your back twinges at the thought. You could just jump out of the car right now and run all the way home but your legs feel too heavy to move. 

"So Dad, how's the secret girlfriend?" Luke asks, trying to make conversation as you inwardly groan.

"Yeah, alright I suppose." You breathe out deeply wanting for him to elaborate or if he was going to. 

"Just alright? You were gushing about her the last time." 

"I just don't know if I'm wasting my time. Can't fuck for love nor money. Thought I could fucking fool myself into thinking it was more than just about sex but she can't even do that right." They both laugh loudly as you clench your teeth together angrily knowing he's talking about you. You can feel heat rising into your face as his words stick deep, never knowing he would ridicule you so cruelly.

"Is she really that bad?" Luke asks through his giggles. 

"Terrible. Worst lay I've ever had and I've slept with your fucking mother." 

"Hey!" Luke laughs as Negan steadies his own. You want to throw him out of the car but the humiliation of his words keeps you in your seat.

"Maybe you're not satisfying her well enough." You mutter not being able to keep your mouth shut. The embarrassment might paralyse you but it doesn't nothing to quell your sharp tongue. They both laugh loudly as you watch Negan glance side wards towards you behind his shades. 

"No fucking chance of that darlin'. She can't scream loud enou-" 

"Dad-" Luke starts as Negan puts his hand up as if to surrender, chuckling softly. 

"Sorry, ladies present." He apologises as Luke eyes you through the rear view mirror before beginning to busy himself with the radio.

"You okay?" Negan's quiet voice shakes you from your rage, his hand now resting delicately on your knee and you silently praise yourself for covering your legs when you got inside the car.  
  
Your mind is a muddle of incoherent thoughts and anger towards Negan, speaking with such malice and deliberately trying to piss you off is a low blow. Although your 'relationship' is heavily based around sex and antagonism never did you expect him to hurt you so openly. The tips of Negan's fingers against the inside of your knee have increased in pressure and soon become difficult to ignore. It's a hasty decision that you know you'll probably regret later nevertheless, you're so angry you just need a release. 

“Make me fucking come.” You whisper, praying that the obnoxious music Luke has turned up full blast will conceal your pleas. Negan runs his tongue across his bottom lip before glancing over to the front of the car where Luke is singing innocently along to the music. 

“But you're always so loud princess.” His voice is low and husky. The idea of you calling the shots in such a taboo place is clearly having more of an effect on Negan than you thought.

“I’ll be quiet, I promise.” His hands start their dance between your parted legs and once again you wordlessly thank yourself for concealing your legs.

“Don't you love this song sweetie?" You hear Luke ask, your arousal hindering your ability to think straight and without hesitation you utter yes curtly.  
  
Negan holds your thighs pushing them further apart with his fingers to grant him better access and unwillingly your breath hitches audibly, both of your eyes shifting to the front - for once you're grateful that Luke doesn't sing quietly or in tune. Negan smirks as his hands move over your wet centre; the warmth of his fingertips causing the pulse inside your neck to palpitate erratically. Suddenly the car feels too warm and you want to free yourself of every scrap of material on your body and have Negan take you roughly on the back seat.

“Gonna stay quiet?” You don't trust yourself to speak; instead you nod your head pathetically and ponder for a second if you'll ever stop being so desperate when it comes to his hands on your body, his lips against yours or your ears being the recipient to his filthy words.  
  
Your thoughts are soon elapsed when you feel his hand tease at both the fabric of your shorts and underwear and move inside them, wetting his fingers against your slick pussy. All willpower to try and act as normal as possible dissipates at the feel of his skin against yours, your head bows and you make a mental note not to look at Luke. Negan thumbs at your swollen clit massaging it in clockwise circles that causes your toes to curl inside your shoes and your chest flush scarlet. 

“You’re dripping baby. Always so wet for me.” He's not lying; you can feel your wetness smear between your thighs, adhering to the leather of Luke's car and shamefully that notion thrills you.  
  
Bracing yourself with an inhale of breath you loll your head towards Negan, he positively beams at you, tucking his tongue behind the back of his teeth before dropping his eye into a sly wink. He swirls the tip of his index finger around your entrance before dipping it inside of you crooking it slightly, trying to push through your tightness. You keel at the feeling of his finger moving inside of you, your head bent as you try to disguise the whine that escapes you by adjusting your position and consequently causing his finger to settle deeper. Negan budges closer to you and for a second you worry that you look conspicuous but the smell of him - that of his aftershave, coffee and a faint whiff of nicotine - causes every uneasy feeling to transpire into nothingness. 

Your breathing has become laboured, your cheeks a little pinker than deemed normal and sweat has begun to perspire from your skin. You're still miles from the airport but you both know that the incessant caress of his thumb on your clit and the soft rub of his index finger inside of you isn't enough alone to make you climax successfully. You reach between your sticky legs, rearranging his digits until he pushes a second one inside of you, the fullness is blissful as he rocks his fingers against the walls of your centre. You're needy. Desperate to come. Determined to explode as hard as you can onto the cause of your insanity in addition of the feeling of his ministrations.

The music still resonates loudly throughout the car and every change of song, Negan decelerates the movement of his hand; in fear that Luke will be able to detect the distinctive sound of his fingers moving through your sodden cunt. A bone-numbing sensation disperses over your goose pimpled body and settles deep inside the pit of your stomach, a buzzing euphoria that you know is so dangerously close to pushing you over the edge makes your thighs shake relentlessly. With a tender brush of the pad of Negan's thumb over your engorged clit, you come. You drop your head into your hands in hope that Luke won't notice your face contour with pleasure or the furious shade of red your lips are turning from biting them brutally. As if he can read your mind, Negan opens his window and gently slides his wet fingers from your lap up to his mouth, sucking deeply down onto his knuckles before moving them back into his lap. 

"Delicious." He whispers against your shoulder and leans back in his seat, obviously pleased with himself. His ability to act so nonchalant about what has just happened is somewhat envious but one quick glance at him and the minute hatred you felt leaves as quickly as it came. _Son of a bitch_.

“I love this song,” Luke chirps up before adjusting the volume dial until he's happy and then turns round to face you, “you okay babe? You look a little flushed.”  


* * *

An hour later you arrive at the airport and you're thankful as you step out of the car into the cool breeze surrounding you, your thighs still feeling clammy. You help to unpack the car, doing your best to ignore Negan's longing glances in your direction. Your focus is entirely on Luke and the unexpected ache of seperation in your chest that you don't expect to feel. To your relief, Negan decides to stay by the car as you walk with Luke to get checked in. You debated waiting with him until his flight departs not knowing what kind of sick games Negan had in mind for you on the journey home but Luke is insistent you leave. After twenty minutes of playfully arguing, you give in as you notice Negan stalking towards the both of you.

"Thought you were gonna wait by the car?" Luke laughs as Negan reaches you, his sunglasses perched on the top of his head.

"Came to see how you're getting on. Thought you'd bagged yourself a stowaway for a minute." He eyes you up and down, the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips.

"It had crossed my mind." You utter softly, gazing at Luke giving his arm a tight squeeze not wanting to let go as you hear Negan let out a heavy sigh. Your eyes flicker back and Negan's biting his lower lip angrily. Making him wait is more fun than you imagined and you're enjoying it immensely. 

"Look babe, go home. I'll be fine. I'm just gonna be sitting around and waiting, you may as well go home and do something more productive with your time."

_Like fuck your dad?_

"Okay, we'll go." You sigh letting your shoulders droop and you know he's right. Luke cradles his arm around you and pulls you into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you but the week'll fly by and I'll be home before you know it." He whispers reassuringly into your ear, giving you a gentle kiss to the skin just below it.

"I know." You reply quietly as he steps back from you with a wide smile.

"Plus Dad'll look in on you I'm sure, make sure you're alright." 

"Absolutely." Negan's voice is thick with seduction and you have to use every ounce of resolve not to crumble underneath it.  
  
You side eye him quickly, his favourite smirk dancing over his mouth. You glance back to Luke who reaches towards Negan, giving him what you can only describe as a manly hug. They break apart quickly as Luke steps back in your direction, pressing his lips delicately against yours. You arch into the kiss knowing Negan is watching enviously behind you and you relish in the thought.  
Luke pulls away with a tiny smile as you feel Negan's hand press against the small of your back, urging you away from him.  
  
"I'll call you when I get there okay? Miss you already." Luke says as you edge backwards with Negan; like you're being dragged into the belly of hell. You don't manage a reply as the pair of you walk off, leaving Luke sat alone in the departure lounge.  


* * *

The trudge to the car zaps all the energy out of you, desperately wanting to be alone but Negan keeps the pace beside you. It's a quiet walk and you're actually thankful that Negan doesn't try to make conversation as you reach the car. He unlocks the door automatically and you begin to clamber into the driver's seat.  
  
"What're you doing?" He asks.

"I'm going to drive, what does it look like I'm doing?" You turn back to face him as he holds up Luke's keys over his fingers; the same ones he used to pleasure you and you feel your pussy thrum from the memory.

"I'm not letting you drive while you pine for your lover, you might cry or some girly shit and end up driving us into a tree."

"You really have a way of consoling people don't you?" You seethe as he edges past you, moving you out of his way. He doesn't answer as he plonks himself into his seat and shuts the door in your face. You move down the car and pull the door open behind him. 

"What're you doing?" He repeats, watching you in the rear view mirror.

"Getting into the car?" You think it looks pretty damn obvious.

"There's a perfectly good seat next to me princess."

"It's wet."

"That's the fucking beauty of water, it dries." You watch him smirk. "But if earlier is anything to go by, I bet I can get you to soak it again." He pokes his tongue through his teeth seductively.

"Ass." You mutter under your breath as you step backwards out of the car and slam the door behind you.  
  
You walk round the front of the car, feeling Negan's eyes on you as you reach the passenger side and open the door forcefully. You climb inside the car, patting the seat down quickly hoping that the water hadn't completely evaporated but it has. You sigh loudly, falling heavily into your seat crossing your arms over your chest like a scolded child. You don't look at Negan as he laughs softly and starts up the engine.

* * *

You stare miserably out of the window trying with all your might to ignore Negan's attempts to make conversation as you drive back. You feel powerful that you got what you wanted from him for a change but there's still a part inside you that wants more. You crave to feel him stretch and contort you, filling you so perfectly. He may make you angry as shit almost all the time but that just adds to the inexplicable and carnal need you have to feel him inside you. Fucking your anger out on him just fuels that frenzy. 

You shift in your seat; your groin still tingling slightly from the thickness of Negan's fingers widening you and the knee-clenching climax that followed. You turn towards him, a small smile playing across your lips as your fingers dance over your naked thighs.

"Someone's changed their fucking tune." Negan mutters glancing across at you as he frowns.

"Haven't you ever wanted to fuck me in a car baby?" You ask cutely, one hand stroking at the bare skin of your breast poking out from the top of your vest.

"I got halfway there earlier princess, don't you remember?" He steals another glance your way. "That's two fucking seats you've managed to soak today." You scrunch up your nose with a tiny smile.

"You don't wanna make it a third?" You whisper leaning over the gear stick and rub your hand slowly up Negan's thigh.  
  
He doesn't say a word as he looks down at you unimpressed and then back up to stare out of the windscreen, his attention fully on the road. The way he brushes you off stings and you slink back into your seat, your face taught into a tight grimace. You sulk for a minute before taking up your previous action and slide your hands over your thighs. You aren't going to give up getting what you want so easily; Negan doesn't so why should you? You lift your legs and place your feet on the dashboard letting your legs fall lazily apart. You watch out of the corner of your eye as Negan spots what you're doing and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

You can see this is getting to him and you smile wickedly to yourself. Your fingers graze the insides of your thighs as you reach the waistband of your shorts and delicately slide your hand under relishing in your impressive wetness. Your middle finger slips through your folds and teases at your hole as you imagine Negan's tongue dipping in and out of it.

You let out a little gasp at the contact as your head flicks towards him wanting to gauge his reaction. His knuckles are almost white from gripping the steering wheel tightly and you have to smirk to yourself knowing that what you're doing is working. You want him to pull over and fuck you till you're sore but he continues to drive.

"What? Now we're alone you're not interested?" You mutter, your hand sliding from your shorts. "Is it the thrill of getting me off in front of Luke that gets you hard?" You lean over slinking your fingers over his thigh and up to his groin, palming his cock and he reacts instantly. You feel him swell beneath you as your pride swells from within you. "Hm maybe not. Maybe it is just my tight little cunt that you can't get enough of then." You whisper gently against his ear as his eyes flicker sideways to look at you.

"Stop." He mutters huskily.

"I don't think so. I'm enjoying you squirm far too much baby." Your hands hurriedly rush to unzip his jeans and take his length between your fingers, each touch making it swell to its maximum thickness. "Shit, you're so fucking hard. D'ya want me to suck your big, thick cock baby?" You tease, your hands pumping slowly as you watch his bottom lip fall victim to his teeth. 

His eyes close momentarily as he melts under your touch and you can see he's physically struggling to keep himself under control. You're about to bend your head as you feel the car swerve quickly off the road. You glance up noticing a parking spot come rushing into view as Negan slams on the brakes hurriedly.  
Your hands still wrapped firmly round his shaft, you turn back to him as he almost wrenches the handbrake out of its frame and quickly clamps his hands either side of your face, capturing your lips with his furiously. You whine into his mouth as his tongue crashes against yours, his hands sliding down your sides until they grasp at your hips tightly. You shiver against his touch, still tugging gently on his erection as he pulls away, his eyes completely black with lust.

"So help me God, you better get the fuck on my dick right now princess." His voice is deeper than ever as he commands you to ride him. You don't hesitate as you hoist yourself up as you shimmy out of your underwear and move over the gear stick landing in Negan's lap, his cock standing to attention between your sticky thighs.  
  
You sit straddling him, your hands gently placed on his chest as you stare desperately at each other; the moment strangely intimate and you feel your heart twinge unexpectedly. You push the feeling to the back of your mind as your lips meet his with such intensity it almost overwhelms you. Negan's hands at your hips, he pulls you upwards and sits you back down, sliding his cock passed your entrance and stretches you open. You bite down on his bottom lip as his tip nudges your cervix sharply making your entire body spasm. 

Negan pulls back, one hand now at the base of your neck holding you in place as he lifts his hips to meet yours slamming back down in the other direction. He thrusts deeply, your eyes struggling to keep their focus as you lose yourself within his magnetism for what feels like the millionth time. No matter how hard you try, you find yourself drawn back to Negan like a compass directing you north. You can't stray from your path but every time you stumble, he pulls you further in. 

"That fucking good sweetheart? Nice and deep, just how you fucking like it?" He growls, his lips inches from yours. 

"Mm, so good." You purr, your nails digging sharply into his biceps as you curve your back pushing your breasts against his chest. His pounds are so forceful they almost knock the breath out of you. You let your head rest against his shoulder as they conquer you endlessly until you're crying out his name, succumbing hard and fast to your orgasm as Negan chases his own catching up to it violently.  


* * *

The pair of you fall clumsily through your front door, Negan's lips attaching to yours sporadically as you both tear at each other's clothes desperate to get the other naked as quickly as possible. It's a truly beautiful sight. His body is lean but not overly muscular but you can't help but eye his exemplary cock; the girth alone makes your pussy seize knowing exactly how perfect his size widens you till it twinges. You manage to make it up the stairs and into your bedroom as you push him backwards onto the bed and climb up his body till you mount his lap, his thick erection pressing hard against your gaping hole.

In all this time, you finally get chance to really relish and savour Negan's touch with no possibility of interruptions and it feels utterly glorious. His hands slowly trace over the curve of your ass to meet at the apex of your thighs and slides one between them, guiding his finger lazily over your clit. You groan into his mouth as your hips shove forward against his palm, wanting so much just to come again.

The insatiable desire that fuelled you in the car and the hard pounding Negan gave you to extinguish that need barely sated it. The heat in the pit of your stomach re-ignited almost instantly as you fell back into your seat breathlessly demanding Negan take you home. You just can't get enough; nothing but pure gluttony for the earth-shattering orgasms he never fails to overcome you with. He's your biggest weakness.  
Negan tries to edge his way inside you, his tip teasing at your entrance as you pull back.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, aren't I the worst lay you've ever had?" You whisper, your lips centimetres from his. He laughs gently as he sweeps a stray hair out of your face.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"How do I though?" You tease, licking your tongue over the engorged vein in his neck.

"Well, for starters I wouldn't fucking be laid here desperate to slip my fucking cock inside that heavenly skin-tight little cunt of yours again now would I?" His voice melts around you, your heavenly skin-tight little cunt practically dripping at his words.

"Hm, I'm almost convinced." You take his bottom lip between your teeth and gently bite down as you grind against him letting your juices smear across the base of his shaft and his balls. 

"I think you've forgotten who calls the shots here sweetheart." Negan teases trying to thrust himself upwards into you as his hands grips tightly round a handful of your hair at the base of your neck.

"I know I'm not the one who keeps coming back."  In one quick motion he grasps your hips flipping you over and your back hits the bed a little too hard, a small grunt escaping your lips. 

"You don't understand how fucking hard it is not to fuck you at every available opportunity princess." Negan chuckles softly.

"Oh I think I do."

Your eyes roll as his dick finally presses into you, opening you up perfectly. No matter that he only fucked you an hour ago it still feels as sensational and raw as the first time he slid it inside you. You call out his name as his thrusts begin to build in pace, the rhythm of his hips in time so incomparably with yours as you lift yours off the bed to meet him. You know you're not going to last long; the inescapable need for release already so close to spilling all over Negan's cock and your bed sheets. He brings a hand from your hips and guides his thumb softly over your clit as a loud inhuman cry escapes from between your lips. He smirks down at you as his thrusts continue to brutalise you entirely. You writhe beneath him your legs already starting to shake, his touch making you come alive with every stroke.

"You want me to make you fucking come?" He asks, his words echoing yours from earlier.

"Fuck yes." You pant, your fingernails digging hard into the skin at his elbows. You place both feet flat on the mattress and push yourself up, Negan's dick slipping even further inside you. "Make me come, I wanna milk that fucking cock."  
  
He smirks wide obviously pleased with your response as he pounds faster and harder until your pelvic bone is screaming out and you know you'll be sore in the morning. His thumb continues to rub your clit as his fingers replace it and you convulse around him, your third climax of the day consuming you whole as your entire body stiffens beneath him. 

You scream so loud you're afraid the glass in the window might shatter as you fist the bed sheets helplessly, Negan's tireless thrusts making yet another orgasm spill over from the third. You almost black out as the pleasure becomes too much and your eyes well up as your body comes to grips with this whole new level of gratification. As you begin to fall, Negan surrenders completely to his and your name rushes from his lips along with a plethora of expletives as he jabs one last time, letting himself come undone entirely inside you. You both fall to the bed in a jumbled heap as he pulls out from you; a mess of naked, sweaty bodies as you lay there entangled within his arms. Your heart swells at the unfamiliar but somehow beautiful closeness between you before falling asleep lazily next to him, his hand stroking gently against your cheek.


End file.
